


A Little Private Time

by HeatherN



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Hotels, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Let Them Sleep, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, That Time In Malta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherN/pseuds/HeatherN
Summary: What happened that time in Malta?Joe and Nicky check into a hotel.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	A Little Private Time

Joe and Nicky stood at the hotel lobby desk waiting impatiently for the receptionist to finish checking them in. The day had been hot and long. Summers in Malta were usually mild, but today had been scorching. They needed time alone.

Despite the heat, they stood with their arms over each other’s shoulders as the receptionist have them their key and instructions on how to get to their room.

Giddy, the two made their way up the stairs, and through the hallway to their room. Nicky opened the door and pulled Joe in. They stripped down to their boxers as they made their way to the bed.

Joe lay down on the bed, arms outstretched, gesturing for Nicky to join him. Nicky curled into him, facing the door as always. And with a comfortable sigh, they fell asleep.

And they stayed like that, asleep and spooning, the entire night. In each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://scimitar-and-longsword.tumblr.com/post/624407805763387392/hi-yes-i-would-like-to-start-a-petition-to-let)
> 
> Let these poor men sleep. :)
> 
> Edit 7/23: Added the Malta reference because of course!


End file.
